


Ghirahim’s Faith

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: The Triforce Trio AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Captivity, Fainting, Gen, Ghirahim as Protector of the Ganondorfs, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Rehydrated Ganondorf - Freeform, Rescue, Trust, Unconsciousness, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: The Yiga Clan are shocked that their supposed ally sides with the cursed over the curse.But even as a prisoner, Ghirahim has faith in his master...
Series: The Triforce Trio AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Ghirahim’s Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Ghirahim’s been buried ten thousand years but dammit he’s still gonna put up a fight!

The underground Yiga safe house was now home to the thing that they had been digging to find. In the state they found it in, it seemed almost worthless, a twisted, rusted thing, caked with dirt and grime that covered the red gem that seemed to be the only thing of value.

But they were wrong.

As the Yiga Clan members assembled in the cavern, they could see the fruits of their magical restorative labor: a black claymore, a great, jagged thing, was thrust into the center of a sealing circle, bound with many thick ropes adorned with binding talismans.

A small pile of personal effects was up against the wall of the chamber, mostly just a red and gold cloak. Odd…

Reality itself flickered, and the ominous sword was gone. In its place was… a boy. He was thoroughly bound in the same manner as the blade, the thick, extremely enchanted ropes keeping him in a kneeling position, arms bound behind his back and even his ankles immobilized.

“We know what you are,” said the head Yiga, “and we know that it’s your duty to resurrect Lord Ganon. Give us your power, and we can help you fulfill that purpose.”

The captive youth’s gaze was fire and ice, venom and steel, his sinewy body straining viciously against his bonds, nothing but coiled muscle visible through the gaps in his white bodysuit. The Yiga seemed taken aback.

“Do you hear me, spirit?” said the leader, “I am giving you an order!”

“I do not follow your orders,” he spat.

Silence fell over the room.

“...I see. Then we’ll do this the hard way, then.”

The metal bindings on the ropes began to glow, and the deathly pale prisoner hissed as the powerful wards rapidly sapped his strength. 

“You insolent cowards!” he snarled, “I will  _ eviscerate _ you! I—“

He never got to finish his threat. He was silenced by the Yiga leader stuffing a cloth into his mouth, barely dodging an attempt to bite him as he gagged the entity with his own sash. Muffled screams of fury immediately followed the humiliating act, the prisoner thrashing violently trying to free himself, to no avail.

The spirit screamed in frustration, fangs bared around his gag. The Yiga simply kept their distance, watching and waiting. 

The captive entity’s struggles eventually began to weaken. The magic was wearing him down. His eyes darted around the room, seeking any possible method of escape and finding none. His struggling was now less angry and more frantic, a race against time as the Yiga Clan’s wards drained his energy.

Soon, the bound spirit was fighting just to stay conscious. The Yiga watched him feebly squirm, a proud and powerful being reduced to their plaything. 

The spirit knew he would pass out soon. He could already feel his consciousness slipping. He could tell, deep in his core, that he would not escape under his own power. But he could sense something else. The bond within was unbroken. His master lived…

The sword spirit begrudgingly accepted his fate. Dark eyes rolled up behind falling lids, his head falling forward with a small, muffled sigh. The network of ropes binding him was the only thing maintaining his kneeling position.

He let himself slip away into unconsciousness. He needed to save his strength.

The sword reappeared, as inert as the unconscious boy that had been there only seconds ago.

But he had succumbed with faith:

His master would find him.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU SPOT THE TERMINATOR REFERENCE I SNUCK IN? 
> 
> Man, I should do that with more Ghirahim fics. We can play Spot the Terminator Reference!


End file.
